


I don`t like you

by Querion



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/F, Longing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-23 18:43:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11995746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Querion/pseuds/Querion
Summary: Captain Kathryn Janeway of the USS Voyager fights her baser instincts....and loses.





	I don`t like you

No, i don`t like you!  
When i ask you for a report  
You`re standing there like freon  
You`re a solid  
God forbid!  
Why do you behave like a gas?

Yes i hate you!  
When you sway your hips as you walk  
You make me want to talk  
Nothing about ship`s business  
But you!

I loathe you!  
When you open your mouth  
Your inviting lips pout  
In such provocation  
Just go to your station!  
This is no prevarication  
You leave...with hesitation

I think i abhor you?  
This word isn`t to be used like this  
But if it fits  
My outward reaction towards you  
Then it will have to do!  
Earlier I saw your hesitation  
When i ordered you to your station  
I was just filled with thoughts of fornication  
I was afraid i may have misbehaved  
My hands tend to wander  
Out of their own volition  
They could lead me to oblivion  
Curse my hands when they touch you  
To prove that i care  
But not in the way you think  
But i care so much more  
My heart gets sore  
Just thinking about it  
Are you up for this?  
Do you understand the struggle  
A star ship captain faces  
As we go places  
I still have to run a tight ship?  
It`s lonely at the top  
I am alone  
It`s the burden of command  
I don`t think you understand  
That i want you  
More than a friend  
I guess out here  
I could have Starfleet rules bent  
To have a relationship  
With you  
I saw the look in your eye  
Or was that a good bye?  
Or i`ll see you later?  
I get it  
You want me to feel better  
I can live with that  
Thank you for seeing  
Through my ruse  
I`m good at that  
I will see you tonight  
When i`ll hold you tight  
No i will not fight  
Any longer  
You`ve wanted me too  
That makes two.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a special one for you lovely readers. Happy Monday :)


End file.
